


Destiny

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel. Shanshu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

It chaffed at first. The great apocalypse, finally the Shanshu, and yet Buffy chose Spike. Angel, human at last, champion crowned, and she made her life with a vampire, albeit still souled.

After the first shock, he realized it for what it was; jealousy and a bruised ego. His feelings for Buffy had long since fallen into the realm of nostalgia. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what he would have done if she’d chosen him instead. The right thing, he hoped.

Then Cordy woke up. And he knew where his heart truly lay.

She looked up at him from her white, silken cushion, bright brown eyes fixed on his. “What the hell am I doing in this thing?” She had no memory of being under Jasmine’s control, no memory of her relationship with Connor.

The last thing she recalled was heading out to meet him at the beach.

He lead her into their bridal chamber, bed strewn with rose petals. She was beautiful, his princess, and he loved her body and soul. Truly, finally, he was happy.

His eyes burned black with a cold fire, as he wrapped his hands around her throat. Wes found them in the morning, she lost in death, he lost somewhere in himself.

He lived out his days in a psychiatric hospital.

“A vampire can live without a soul,” said Wesley to Buffy, “But not a man.”


End file.
